


To Live in a Moment Forever

by Brynstein



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynstein/pseuds/Brynstein
Summary: Scully coaxes Mulder back to bed on an early Saturday morning.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	To Live in a Moment Forever

Scully blearily blinked in the morning winter light, watching it stream in through the open blinds and cast a cool brightness over the room. She smiled sleepily in the haze of half-awake and buried her face in the warmth of her pillow, retreating further into the depth of their bed. Rolling over, her arm reached out across the mattress to where Mulder's warm body should have been. Instead, she was met with a fistful of cold, barren sheets. Half sighing, half groaning in frustration, she got up and put on a gown, trying to retain as much heat as possible that was fast seeping from her body.

Padding down the stairs, Scully saw the tell-tale sign of the office door ajar and held her breath. She entered, the door creaking on its hinges in announcement of her arrival. Mulder spun around in his chair upon hearing the sound, eyes lighting up when he saw her stood by the doorway. He looked like he'd been there for a while with his eyes heavy and his stubble rough, but his broad grin for seeing her shone through.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he said as he got up to hug her good morning. "How are you?"

"Better for finding you," she murmured into his chest, embracing the solid warmth of him that she had missed from their bed. "Come back to bed," she pleaded softly.

He nodded his promise. "Okay, just give me a sec," he said, kissing the crown of her head. He turned back to his computer and continued to make notes on several different tabs, his eyes darting to hers in the reflection of the monitor every so often as she stood there and waited for him to finish his work.

Eventually, Scully left and headed upstairs on her own. She reluctantly reached for her book from the nightstand and curled up under the sheets, burying herself in the company of its words. It wasn't long, however, before she felt his presence behind her: the floorboards creaking familiarly under his step and the mattress dipping welcomingly under his weight. He wrapped himself around her, curling to fit her shape perfectly.

Taking the book from her hands, he nuzzled behind her ear. "What paragraph are you on?" he asked in his sleepy baritone as if he'd just woken up.

Scully couldn't help but smile and wiggle closer to him. Taking his other hand in her grasp, she locked their fingers together and turned her head to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Second page, first paragraph."

He hummed and started to read. _"Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated..."_

She listened to the music of his narration, falling into the lyricism of his tone like the comfort of the bedcovers that enveloped them: both soft and warm, and where she wanted to stay. She closed her eyes to the sunbeams that played over the room; to the symphony of his storytelling; to the feel of him completely cocooning her, only peeking every so often to help him turn the page. To live in a moment forever, she would choose this one.


End file.
